1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammeters for measuring the current in electric utility power lines and, in particular, relates to hanging-type ammeters which include hook-shaped sensors which hook onto overhead conductors with the aid of a hot stick or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior hanging ammeter, sold by the assignee of this application, includes an elongated tubular housing having a hook-shaped sensor at one end thereof which is coupled to battery-powered ammeter circuitry disposed within the tubular housing. A rechargeable battery for powering the circuitry is also disposed within the housing, the open end of which housing is adapted to receive one end of an extension adapter rod, the other end of which is provided with a universal spline joint for coupling to a hot stick. When the adapter is removed from the housing, a plug of a battery charger may be inserted in the open end of the housing and received in a receptacle therein for charging the battery. This prior arrangement is expensive and complicated since it requires the use of the adapter rod and a relatively expensive rechargeable battery and a charging unit therefor.